<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The greatest older brother and an even better father by kixyme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778502">The greatest older brother and an even better father</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kixyme/pseuds/kixyme'>kixyme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DadSchlatt AU, DadSchlatt AU but I make it so much worse, DadSchlatt AU but it’s sadder, Dream SMP Plot, Drinking, Gen, Instead of being a father to one Schlatt is now a father to two, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Read this if you like angst, Swearing, WRITING THIS WAS A MISTAKE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kixyme/pseuds/kixyme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo doesn’t have any family.</p><p>Not any family that he remembers, anyway.</p><p>He’d been found on the side of the road by people who loved him, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p>But, without him realizing, his family has walked back into his life.</p><p>Both of them know who he is.</p><p>He just doesn’t know who they are.</p><p>—</p><p>DadSchlatt AU that takes place on the Dream SMP.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The greatest older brother and an even better father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi this fic came out of nowhere and I’m sorry in advance I just couldn’t not write it</p><p>this fic was inspired by the dadschlatt au and <a href="https://twitter.com/fuckgogy/status/1329228551720210438?s=21">fuckgogy’s au on Twitter</a></p><p>in my google docs this is titled “pain”</p><p> </p><p>TW: Drinking, Swearing, Unhealthy Family Dynamics &amp; Relationships </p><p>DISCLAIMER: This takes place in the Dream SMP plot, so any relationships that are canon there are going to be canon here. So please be aware if persona shipping upsets you!! If you’d rather the characters be friends you can read it that way too!! :)</p><p>Hope you enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“Jschlatt gave me something.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What did he give you? A disease?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Uh, I can’t say what he gave me. He gave me something that means I will have to defend Manberg.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Why do you have to defend Manberg now?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Well… I can’t say what he gave me.”</i>
</p><p>--</p><p>It was his own fault he was out this late.</p><p>Out of all of the people to stop him, though, he never figured it would be Schlatt. Dream almost pretended that he didn’t hear him calling out. It was 3AM. No one was supposed to be out at this hour, which meant that it was the perfect time for Dream to get what he needed done without anyone seeing.</p><p>Except for a piss-drunk old man, he guessed.</p><p>“What do you want, Schlatt?” Dream sighed, bounding over to where the man was looking at him. To put it nicely, he looked like hell. From what Dream had heard, the execution had gone wrong today. Schlatt had killed Tubbo, but he’d also ended up killing himself and his vice president in the crossfire. Dream thought that he deserved it.</p><p>“I just wanna have a little chat, pal. Won’t take up too much time.” Schlatt said, pushing himself to his feet. Dream didn’t think he'd ever stood this close to Schlatt, surprised to find the man at eye level. He’d just been sitting on one of the few public benches on the main path, waiting for the first sorry bloke who walked by, with what looked to be whiskey in hand. He smelled awful.</p><p>“Not here?” </p><p>“Nah. ‘Got something to show you, kid.” Schlatt said, and Dream narrowed his eyes at the back of his head when he brushed by him, starting off to lead the way. “Hope you aren’t too busy so early in the morning.” Schlatt chuckled, and Dream didn’t know what to make of him. He didn’t do good with drunks, and Schlatt hit a certain place in the back of his head that he’d forced out. He felt that if Schlatt touched him he’d be tainted, unable to get the invisible stain of his hand off. Dream <i>didn’t like him.</i> </p><p>He wouldn’t be lying if he’d said he was surprised Schlatt won the vote.</p><p>Dream followed Schlatt in silence to L’Manberg, doing his best to keep his steps somewhat quiet as they passed houses. He didn’t want people to start questioning him if they saw him with Schlatt. The politics would be a nightmare. They walked not to the White House, but to the place Schlatt stayed when he’d first joined the SMP. It was a smaller, more humble place. Dream knew that Quackity was the one who used the White House the most, if not at all. When he wasn’t with Schlatt, apparently.</p><p>“Don’t mind taking off your shoes. You won’t be here long.” Schlatt said, leading him inside. Dream didn’t, and shut the door behind them. It’s dark inside and Schlatt only lit one candle at what looked like a desk. It’s covered in so many papers Dream couldn’t tell, not to mention all of the cigarettes and booze littering the thing, too. He didn’t know how Quackity and Tubbo could handle the smell of the cigars and all that booze. Whenever he visited Fundy--which was less often than one would think--the guy also always smelled like smoke. He hoped that Schlatt’s right that he won’t be staying long.</p><p>Dream stood stiff by the door as Schlatt sat down heavily in his desk chair, laying the candle atop of the mess. Schlatt chuckled lowly at him, and Dream thought he hated him more. He shouldn’t feel threatened by this man, knowing he could murder him in a second if he really wanted, but he did. “Care for a drink?”</p><p>“No, I’m good,” Dream steeled himself. “What’s this about, Schlatt?”</p><p>Schlatt grabbed an old bottle of booze off his desk and took a swig, staring at where Dream’s eyes should be. Dream was starting to regret following a drunk man home.</p><p>“Do you have any family, Dream?” Schlatt asked, and Dream inwardly groaned. He was about to be lectured by a <i>drunk guy</i>—who he didn’t particularly like—about family. He nodded with the intention to block out anything stupid Schlatt planned to say.</p><p>“None other than a brother.” Dream replied tightly, and Schlatt nodded as if he didn’t believe him.</p><p>“A younger brother?” Schlatt asked, and Dream nodded. Schlatt took another swig. “I take it you don’t see him anymore.”</p><p>“No. We parted ways a long time ago.” Dream muttered, trying to keep this conversation as short as possible. He couldn’t afford giving Schlatt anymore information than he already had on him. Not that he had <i>much.</i> </p><p>“Any good memories?” Schlatt asked, and Dream suppressed an exasperated sigh, folding his hands behind his back. What the hell was he getting at?</p><p>“None worth mentioning. Sometimes we would go to the park, and I would hunt.” Dream replied, and Schlatt raised a brow at him when he realized that was all Dream planned to say.</p><p>“That’s really all you remember, Clay?”</p><p>“What?” He blurted. He felt himself go stiff. Schlatt didn’t say anything, and Dream pushed. “How do you know my name?” He’s only ever told a few people. He hasn’t even told Fundy, how the hell would Schlatt know? George wouldn’t have told him, would he? And he’s been staying out of politics so <i>why would he--</i></p><p>“I knew your mother.” Schlatt said.</p><p>“You’re lying.” Dream scoffed. Dream’s statement wasn’t true, obviously. There was no way else he could have known. So <i>why was he…</i></p><p>“Your brother,” Schlatt grinned, an ugly, crooked thing, making Dream’s fists clench behind his back. “I know who he is, too.”</p><p>Dream took care in not letting his voice turn as threatening as he wanted it to. This was <i>not good.</i> “Don’t touch him.” Dream said, and Schlatt shrugged, taking a sip of his booze. Dream wanted to wipe the smirk off of his face.</p><p>“I don’t have any reason to, Clay,” Schlatt grinned. “Not anymore than I have, anyway.”</p><p>“How do you--” Dream paused. “<i>Stop calling me Clay.</i>”</p><p>“Why should I? I’m the one who gave you the damn name.” Schlatt smiled, hiccuping. “<i>Ungrateful bastard.</i>” He added underneath his breath, and Dream narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“What do you want with me, Schlatt?”</p><p>He ignored the question with ease. “Come on,” Schlatt exclaimed, leaning back in his chair and throwing his hands up. “Don’t tell me you don’t recognize your old man?”</p><p>Dream didn’t move. “You’re full of shit, Schlatt.”</p><p>Schlatt scoffed. “Whatever, you were always a <i>mama's</i> boy, anyway.” He muttered, and Dream held himself rigid.</p><p>
  <i>Fuck.</i>
</p><p>“What do you want?” Dream asked. He didn’t care how he sounded anymore. He didn’t try to quell the threat in his voice, the poison on his tongue. He had been filled with so much hatred, and he could not change that. Especially when the cause of so much hatred was sitting in front of him. Suddenly he could fit the pieces together, could fill in the memories of his father he’d tried to snuff out. He’d forgotten his father’s face, but now Schlatt filled in all the pieces easily. Because it <i>was</i> him.</p><p>“I want you on my side of the war.”</p><p>Dream snorted. “And why the fuck would I do that? I don’t owe you <i>anything,</i> Schlatt.”</p><p>Schlatt looked him up and down with an evil smile that made Dream want to beat the shit out of him more than before. “I know <i>where</i> your mother is.” Schlatt replied lightly, finishing off his drink. Dream stared.</p><p>“I doubt that,” He didn’t. Schlatt had too many connections. “She was scared of you, and she ran away.” Dream reminded him.</p><p>“You only remember what that dumb broad wanted you to remember,” Schlatt muttered, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. “Do you even care to know why Tubbo’s here?” Schlatt asked him, reaching to the side to grab another bottle, popping it open with his thumb.</p><p>“He doesn’t recognize you.”</p><p>“He doesn’t recognize you, either.”</p><p>“Why? Is that on purpose?” Schlatt asked, and Dream pursed his lips beneath the mask. “You too fucking scared to face him?”</p><p>“He’s happier now.” Dream supplied, and Schlatt laughed at him.</p><p>“Happy? Yeah, what a goddamn <i>great</i> older brother you’ve been. You took one of his <i>best friend’s</i> lives away, dumbass, he’s <i>definitely</i> happy.”</p><p>“You exiled the same friend a month ago.”</p><p>“You killed him in the final control room.”</p><p>“You <i>publicly executed</i> him!” Dream retorted, and went red when he realized Schlatt was grinning at him wider than before. He had gone into this conversation wanting to provoke him, and he’d won.</p><p>“You’re just like your old man, Clay. You can’t escape me.” Schlatt chuckled and Dream felt his hands twitch behind him, physically itching to rip his <i>father</i> a new one. He’d be surprised if he didn’t beat Schlatt up before leaving, at the rate this conversation was going. </p><p>“I’m nothing like you,” Dream murmured lowly. “I’m not the one who had a business go up in flames. I’m not the one who <i>drank</i> themselves to death, with a wife and kids begging him to stop. That wasn’t me, Schlatt.”</p><p>“Then why don’t we fucking talk about you, huh? Let’s talk about what <i>you</i> did, then.”</p><p>Dream’s throat closed. “Don’t.”</p><p>“Oh no, look at me. My fucking <i>dad</i> is trying to provide for me and my toddler brother because my mom <i>walked out,</i> my life is terrible. I’m going to run away without telling him because <i>that</i> will help everything.” Schlatt mocked, and Dream burned. “And when my dad <i>runs out of money</i> because I refuse to help him I’ll just stalk the family my younger brother’s with instead of going back into his life. Because that’s the fucking <i>right thing to do!</i>” Schlatt shouted, and Dream’s eyes went wide. Not even George or Sapnap knew he had done that. He’d been with them at that point, but they had never realized.</p><p>“Don’t look so surprised, Clay.” Schlatt smirked. “You think I didn’t see the goddamn papers? That duel between you and Technoblade? It was all over the goddamn tabloids!” He took another swig, leaving Dream in tense silence until he finished. “You have the same color hair as your mother and, hell, who do you think taught you how to fight?” He coughed rapidly, heart failing for a minute, before continuing. “Why else would you get close to Technoblade if it wasn’t to get close to Tubbo?” </p><p>Dream didn’t reply.</p><p>“And now you won’t even tell him who you are.”</p><p>“He doesn’t know who you are, either.” Dream retorted, and Schlatt snickered.</p><p>“Like father, like son.” He said again, and Dream felt he was going to be sick.</p><p>“Why are you telling me all of this now?”</p><p>“I want you and your buddies to help me in this war, remember? You know, when all the shit hits the fan,” He scoffed, shaking his head. “They’re planning an insurrection against me just because Wilbur’s <i>insane,</i>” Schlatt muttered, and Dream bit down his memories of Schlatt and his mother arguing over affairs. It went without saying that Wilbur had been one, or that his mother had at least thought he’d been one. “I’ve done good for this country. The minute I die this country dies with me.” Schlatt sighed in exasperation, and Dream couldn’t sympathize. He didn’t really care much about L’Manberg, in all honesty. Schlatt looked up at him. “You help me, and I give you your mother’s last known coordinates.”</p><p>“You really know where she is?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t lie about that.”</p><p>“Schlatt, how do I know you’re not lying about the whole <i>thing?</i>” Dream asked, and Schlatt put the bottle down. Dream suppressed a flinch at the sound of the glass hitting the table with a thunk. He reached into a drawer and dug for a small piece of parchment.  When he held it out, Dream was hesitant to get any closer. But Schlatt insisted, and Dream’s curiosity got the better of him, taking the paper from him.</p><p>Dream squinted at the page of his hands, and Schlatt moved the candle closer.</p><p>The first time he’s within a meter of his father in years, and it's to look at a picture from over fifteen years ago. There are four of them in the photo. Schlatt had just gotten into business and they’d splurged the day before the photo, buying expensive clothes, Dream remembered. They had money and they made use of it. This was before the goddamn coin, before everything went wrong, not to say that things hadn’t<i> already</i> gone wrong.</p><p>His mama was in a dress that hit the floor, a vibrant baby blue. She looked beautiful, and her sandy hair was about as long as Dream’s was now, but she always wore hers down. She was sitting in a chair with a baby in her lap, only about two years old, in a green vest. He’d been fussing and refused to wear his pants, and Dream remembered that his father had only laughed and said that it would be a happy memory to look on later, Tubbo without his pants. Dream sat in a chair beside her, his legs not even hitting the floor, dressed in a green suit--matching the color of Tubbo’s vest--that looked too big on him, hands lost in his sleeves. He saw that his smile was busted; when they took the picture he was missing two front teeth, and his mother scolded him for sticking out his tongue between them in a few pictures, forcing them to do retakes. But behind them stood Schlatt, suit a deep black and tie blue, all perfect posture and poise. He was a man that reeked of confidence and professionalism. Dream’s eyes lingered at Schlatt’s hand on his shoulder in the photo, and suppressed the urge to flinch as if the hand was still there. It was real, all of their history was real.</p><p>Behind those smiles, behind what looked like was a happy family, were a series of mistakes and agony. Schlatt was seventeen years older than Dream was, his mama only eighteen. And Tubbo only came four years after, likely due to the same reason. His mama had no family and had gone with Schlatt in hopes for a better life, and she was met with cheating and crippling debt when business, as Schlatt said, wasn’t “booming.” And then mama went away.</p><p>
  <i>How had they gotten this messed up?</i>
</p><p>He turned to Schlatt, who had been studying his face silently. “Whaddya say, Clay?” He asked, and Dream flipped over the paper to see coordinates faintly scribbled across the back.</p><p>Dream didn’t move, thinking of his younger brother’s smile, his innocence, and how he had gotten so far pushed off of the right path. He thought of the horns that Tubbo hid in shame, too afraid to be compared to Schlatt by the people he considered friends, in addition reminding him of the family that had abandoned him. Dream thought of his mama’s touch, her hugs and the songs she would sing.</p><p>He handed the photo back to Schlatt and turned away, eager to increase the space between them. “I accept.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading this mess</p><p>if you don’t hate me feel free to find me at kixyme on Twitter and Instagram or kix-yme on Tumblr, I’d love to talk to you! For a quick link to my social media, click the link in my profile.</p><p>Have a great day! ;w;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>